L'attaque du Black Pearl
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré OST…. Le récit de l'instant où Blackbeard a attaqué le Pearl et signé son arrêt de mort…Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : On va tous mourir


**Disclaimer: ****Disney même s'ils n'ont pas osé montrer cette scène**

_**Coucou ! Que dire à part…. J'ai pas pu résister…. La scène que Barbossa ( quel pirate dans OST !) décrit m'a trop marquée pour que je ne décide pas d'en écrire ma vision… J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**L'attaque du Black Pearl**

Hector Barbossa, le Capitaine Barbossa, se reposait dans sa cabine et savourait une de ses délicieuses pommes juteuses lorsque le cri de Mullroy retentit

« ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! »

Surpris, le pirate sursauta et en lâcha sa pomme tandis que Jack, le singe, crachait d'un air furieux.

« Capitaine ! »

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Pintel, flanqué de Ragetti, se ruait dans sa cabine

« Puis-je savoir ce qui justifie cette intrusion ? » demanda Barbossa d'une voix calme.

Que Pintel et Ragetti paniquent n'avait rien d'étonnant, les deux hommes étaient tellement peureux que Barbossa se demandait encore pourquoi ils avaient opté pour une vie de pirates.

« Le, le, le …. Pearl…. »Bredouilla Pintel

Barbossa retint un soupir agacé et Ragetti poursuivit

« J'crois qu'il est pas content qu'on ait laissé le capitaine Jack »

Cette fois, l'agacement de Barbossa se changea en colère. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces incapables qui passaient leur temps à gémir et à regretter Jack l'idiot.

« Que se passe-t-il » grogna t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Barbossa hoqueta en découvrant le désordre qui régnait sur le pont

« C'est, c'est, c'est le ba,ba, bateau.. » lui précisa inutilement Ragetti.

Barbossa ne répondit pas et vit Murtogg trancher sans pitié l'un des bouts qui retenait son comparse, Mullroy.

Son cœur manqua un battement. La corde qui retenait la voile se redressa alors et se rua sur Marty qui poussa un cri

« Vous voyez c'est le bateau » bredouilla Pintel.

Barbossa recula alors que les cordages se dressaient tous. Le Pearl émit un grincement à mi chemin entre le cri et le gémissement et Murtogg se précipita vers lui.

« C'est le Diable qui nous attaque »

A ses côtés Mullroy soupira

« Parce que quelques cordages se lèvent tu crois que c'est le démon ?

- C'est évident… »

Barbossa repoussa avec brutalité les deux hommes.

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous inquiéter de l'existence du Diable ? Aidez donc ces hommes à se libérer » ordonna t'il.

Galvanisés par les ordres de Barbossa, les marins s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Ce fut une curieuse bataille. Impuissant, Barbossa vit les hommes perdre peu à peu du terrain face au navire déchainé. Le pirate évita un cordage puis se tourna vers le navire

« Mais enfin que t'ai-je fait ? »

Un grincement lui répondit.

Barbossa s'écarta à la hâte d'un autre assaillant et frémit alors qu'il découvrait le pavillon noir d'un navire tout proche. Même le pirate aguerri qu'il était frissonna à sa vue. Le Queen Anne Revenge. Blackbeard.

Pintel le vit aussi et hurla d'une voix stridente

« Blackbeard ! On va tous mourir ! »

Barbossa se retournait pour lui ordonner le silence lorsqu'une corde lui saisit la jambe. Avec un grognement de rage, Barbossa tenta de la couper comme il avait sectionné les autres. Sans succès. Autour de lui, son équipage hurla. Ils étaient tous prisonniers.

Un silence de mort s'installa et le Queen Anne Revenge approcha. Immobilisé, la jambe prise dans l'étau de son propre navire, Barbossa regarda le navire. Il vit le terrible Blackbeard. Le sabre levé, l'homme riait avec cruauté.

« Un navire de plus à adjoindre à ma collection »

Barbossa frémit et discerna une bouteille de verre dans la main de la femme qui se tenait aux côtés du pirate.

« Il va nous mettre dans la bouteille ! s'écria Pintel

- Mais… ça risque de faire mal » bredouilla Ragetti

Barbossa ferma les yeux. Pour une fois les deux idiots avaient raison. Il avait entendu parler de la collection morbide de Blackbeard. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela… La pression du cordage sur sa jambe s'accentua comme celles des autres cordes sur son équipage. Blackbeard les tenait. Ils étaient pris au piège de leur propre navire.

Barbossa entendit les cris de terreur de ses hommes

« On va tous mourir » répéta Murtogg.

Barbossa sursauta. Non ! Il avait été maudit, il était mort et était revenu à la vie. Il était allé au-delà du monde et il avait survécu. Il avait affronté la Compagnie des Indes. Triomphé de Calypso et de son maelström. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Pas sous l'attaque de son propre navire !

« NON ! » Hurla t'il

Le pirate baissa les yeux sur sa jambe prisonnière. La corde la maintenait cruellement, prisonnière du charme de Blackbeard. Indestructible. Barbossa jeta un regard vers le bastingage tout proche. Alors… Il prit sa décision. La mort était une journée qui méritait d'être vécue mais pas comme ça. D'une main assurée il leva son sabre d'abordage et ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'abattait sur sa propre chair.

Il retint son hurlement de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il sectionnait sa jambe au milieu de sa cuisse. La souffrance augmenta et Barbossa serra les dents, se forçant à trancher les derniers muscles qui le rattachaient au cordage. Alors il recula et se traina jusqu'au bastingage, sa jambe flasque encore prisonnière de Blackbeard. Puis…. Il bascula dans l'eau sombre de la nuit.

Le sel s'infiltra sur ses chairs à vif et il hurla. Un long cri de souffrance, de haine et de rage. Impuissant, Barbossa vit le Pearl se réduire…. Puis l'eau se souleva et le rire de Blackbeard s'éleva.

Le Pearl avait disparu. La jambe d'Hector aussi. Le pirate serra les dents et lutta contre l'inconscience bienheureuse qui précédait la mort. Non, ils ne mourraient pas tous. Poussé par sa haine le pirate se jura de survivre. Il vivrait. Et une fois que ce sera fait, il n'aura de cesse que de se venger de l'homme qui a forcé son navire à se retourner contre lui. Un jour Blackbeard mourrait de sa main. Barbossa se fit ce serment puis, les dents serrées, commença à nager vers la terre et la vie.


End file.
